Greek God High: Chapter 10
In the seventh grade dorm... Adonis was relaxing on the loveseat next to the fire in the common room. The place was a warm red color scheme and always happened to have cats around, and this Saturday morning it was empty. He picked up a GameInformer magazine and read. "Ooh, a Halo 4 preview! Sweet!" Then, a histrionic Cupid came in, screaming. "OH MY GOD THEY'RE COMING! THEY'RE COMING!" "Who?" "Aphrodite and her friends. I wanna impress them but they're gonna be here in ten minutes! How do you impress girls Adonis!?" "Well, here's my secret." "WHAT IS IT WHAT IS IT?!" Adonis came close to Cupid's ear, and whispered, "Toast." "Toast? Seriously?" Adonis pulled out two bread slices. "B*tches love toast." "B*tches love toast? For real? Any better ideas?" "No. Now remember. B*TCHES LOVE TOAST." "Oh, okay. But if this fails, I'll sue you!" A doorbell rang, and Cupid looked out the eyehole. Aphrodite and all of her girlfriends. "CRAP THEY'RE HERE! THIS BETTER WORK!" Cupid greeted the girls and escorted them out the common room. Adonis smiled. 5 minutes later... Adonis was still reading when he looked at the door. A disgruntled Cupid came through, with his shirt halfway on and off and his pants sagging with his belt loosely done. "Oh my god," he held up a piece of half eaten toast, "b*tches LOVE toast!" "B*tches. Love. Toast." "YEAH UP TOP!" And they both high-fived. "By the way," Adonis asked, "How'd you even get a crush on Aphrodite anyway?" "Ah. Ummm..." Last year... Even at the end of the school day, the school is almost never silent. People stay in the cafeteria for at least half an hour. But this was one of those days where everyone clears out in five minutes. Soon there was no one left except Aphrodite and Psyche excitedly talking, Cupid playing on his iPod Touch, and Hephaestus's hands both across two laptops playing chess against DeepBlue and Deep Fritz. "So then," Psyche said, "that nerd was like, wanna come with us to a Field of Fire match, and I'm like, 'No, I don't wanna play video games with you! Even if you somehow got Ares with you!'" "Hey, Psyche, look at that kid over there." They both looked at Cupid, and then whispered, "Isn't that the boy that kept staring at us all lunch period?" "Exactly." Now Cupid was one of the people that really thought she was hot. Up to the point where he can uncannily appear in places where she is. He learned that from Pan. Exactly how they do it I have no idea. "Now, let's have our sweet revenge on him. But how? Athena comes up with ideas better than I do..." "Are you serious? He's sooo cute though!" Aphrodite snapped her fingers. "That's it! Follow my lead." They moved to the table behind Cupid, and then quietly but loudly enough but only Cupid could hear them, whispered behind their hands, "Do you see that cute boy over there? He's so hot!" Psyche quickly picked up, "I know! I think I wanna make out with him..." and added a furtive glance, and Aphrodite followed. Cupid looked behind him, and saw them. His face quickly turned away and his face turned red. "Oh crap they're talking about me!" he thought, and tried to refocus on Hello Hellhole. But he couldn't. "Hey boy! I think you're hot!" "Ooh, Aphrodite, I think we're making him blush!" They both girlishly giggled. Cupid was starting to shake nervously. "Ah crap! They're getting in my head! Mom when are you coming?!" he thought. He good-naturedly waved back and blushed again. Just then, a sleek black Maserati Spyder pulled in the pick-up area. "Oh, that's our ride. Come on, Psyche!" "Oh thank god, they're leaving." Cupid muttered. But before they left, they did a hairflip, and yelled, "Bye hottie!" and blew kisses. Now Cupid was ready to fall out of the bench when Hephaestus yelled, "Ha! Take that noobs!" and ran to Cupid. "Dude, I just totally-what happened to you? You look like a nervous wreck!" "You wanna know what happened to me!? The best five minutes of my life." Present Day... Adonis sat buggy-eyed as Cupid finished. Finally he said, "Well, that's, umm... weird." "I know, I know but it's true! I swear!" (And it really is) "Ooookaay... Hey wanna play Field of Fire? Daedalus and Hephaestus left their laptops upstairs. Best out of three?" "First to five." "You're on." Category:Greek God High Category:Chapter Page Category:Illoras Category:Dagostino